


La Nuvola Si Appende

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: A fic in two parts.Lato Bianco, Lato Nero





	La Nuvola Si Appende

_Lato Bianco_

This case was taking too long, and the graveyard was getting creepier by the minute.

A purple mist slithered around Dean, the mist stopped at his face.

Eyes and a mouth appeared out of the mist “Gastly the Gas Pokemon” “It’s said that gas emanating from a graveyard was possessed by the grievances of the deceased and thus became a Pokemon.” Rotom explained.

Just what Dean needed another Pokemon, luckily Jack had gone out with Charlie so hopefully, Gastly wouldn’t follow them home.

Sam had finished just in time, the cemetery was due to open in 20 minutes.

The Raptors were on the warpath again tearing through the bunker wrecking stuff.

Dean woke up not feeling the best, his age was catching up to him.

He went for a long walk around the town.

The owls hooted the sky was pitch black, stars dotted the sky like sprinkles on Ice Cream.

A hand landed on Dean’s shoulder “Haunter the Gas Pokemon” “It’s dangerous to go outside on nights when you’re feeling sad. Haunter will catch you, and you won’t be able to go back home” “On moonless nights, Haunter searches for someone to curse, so it’s best not to go out walking around.” Rotom informed Dean.

Dean shrugged Haunter off, and began walking faster and slammed face-first into a big, purple thing.

Dean felt a chill all around him “Gengar the Shadow Pokemon” “Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up” “It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans.” Rotom tells Dean.

Dean sighs, he can’t believe he’s going to do this.

“I get it you’re lonely a lot of people, but that doesn’t give you the right to go around trying to kill people just so they’ll be your friends.” Dean scolded Gengar.

“If you’d just ask then maybe people would want to help you out” Gengar floated down in front of Dean.

Gengar’s big puppy dog eyes almost burned a hole through Dean.

Dean gave in with a sigh and motioned for Gengar to follow him.

Gengar happily floated and skipped home for it had finally found a willing friend.

Gengar would irate Dean sometimes, and sometimes it would help him do stuff or just plain keep him company.

Gengar was wonderful on hunts, keeping people away so Sam and Dean could finish the job and not get arrested again.

Gengar was becoming a little too attached to Sam for Dean’s liking.

Gengar would disappear, from Dean’s room before he woke and not return till after Dean went to sleep.

Then one night, a witch’s hat appeared in Dean’s room not thinking it could be a Pokemon Dean went to pick it up to try it on.

“Shuppet the Puppet Pokemon” “Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokemon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person’s home.” Rotom said to Dean which kept Dean from messing with the hat.

Shuppet had taken to resting on Dean’s head, absorbing his emotions Shuppet was very happy.

Walking late at night, was most likely not the best idea especially though the spooky forest leading to the bunker.

Dean reached a clearing where there were tons of tree stumps funny he thought that there were tons of trees just a week ago.

Trees didn’t just chop themselves down… did they.

The tree stumps started… crying, how were they doing that.

A tree stump ghost floated in front of Dean.

“Phantump the Stump Pokemon” “These Pokemon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died in the forest. Their cries sound like eerie screams.” “By imitating the voice of a child, it causes people to get hopelessly lost deep in the forest. It’s trying to make friends with them.” Rotom informed Dean.

Dean invited Phantump back to the bunker where it could play with the other Pokemon.

_Lato Nero_

Dean arrived home, one day to find the bunker had been turned into a giant sandbox.

There were Sandcastles everywhere, it seemed every corner and square inch of space was taken up by sandcastles.

Dean slammed the door, it echoed through the bunker.

All the sandcastles turned, to look at the sound their mood turning to anger.

Sandcastles that had faces, surely Dean had to be tripping.

“Sandygast the Sand Heap Pokemon” “If you build sand mounds when you’re playing, destroy them before you go home, or they may get possessed and become Sandygast,” Rotom warned Dean.

“Sandygast and Palossand don’t like their quiet time being interrupted,” Jack told Dean.

“Palossand the Sand Castle Pokemon” “Buried beneath the castle are masses of dried-up bones from those whose vitality it has drained.” “Each of its grains of sand has its own will. Palossand eats small Pokemon and siphons away their vital essence while they’re still alive.” Rotom continues to warn Dean against angering the sandcastles even further.

One of the Palossand moved, where the Palossand had been there were now bones.

Dean paled, even though he didn’t necessarily like the Pokemon that had invaded the bunker but he would never sacrifice any of them.

“Jack make sure you clean up those bones, we don’t want to scare Charlie,” Sam told him.

One by one the sandcastles moved, to another room that had appeared out of nowhere for yesterday that room had led to a closet.

Of course, they didn’t want to scare off Charlie.

They could scare Dean out of his home, and no one would give a shit.

But god forbid, we scare away Jack’s cute friend.

Dean entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

He jumped about a foot in the air, there was a spring sticking out of the couch.

Looking closer, he saw the entire couch was shredded, even his favourite footrest was in ribbons.

A very small, samurai looking thing stood next to the couch slicing at it.

“Pawniard the Sharp Blade Pokemon” “After shredding its prey, it sharpens its blades on a stone by the river. Each Pawniard has its own favourite sharpening stone.” 

“Why can’t you, at least bring home non-homicidal Pokemon,” Dean asked Jack.

“I don’t pick them, they just follow me home” Jack explained.

Pawniard started towards the river, to sharpen its blades. 

The river that somehow now ran through the middle of the bunker. 

“They can leave anytime they want I’m not holding them hostage” Jack continued.

“I made a new friend today” Jack proudly announced.

“So, this is where you’ve been holed up since I last saw you”

“Cosy little place, you got here even if it a little Cold War-era ish” Meg told them coming down the stairs.

“I found her at the store, we got to talking and she mentioned she hadn't seen you guys in awhile” Jack explained.

“Jack, you can’t go around picking up strange woman,” Dean told him.

“Gorebyss the South Sea Pokemon” “Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokemon inserts its thin mouth into the prey’s body and drains the prey of body fluids” Rotom tells Dean.

Great, a pretty but creepy and murderous fish just what he needed not like there aren’t already tons of dangerous Pokemon leaving here already.

“Jack, where are the Raptors” Dean yelled to him as it was his turn to walk the Raptors.

Walking the Raptors goes about as well as you'd think it’d go.

They’re like giant 7 feet tall dogs, always getting into everyone’s business.

One time, they somehow got free of their leads and hid from Dean, Dean ended falling down an embankment and landing in a gigantic mud puddle looking for them.

They stood at the top of the hill, chuffing at him.

“Charlie took them, he wanted to go in some more steps, plus he’s training for a marathon,” Jack said escorting a medium-sized walking Cactus to the Desert.

“Cacturne the Scarecrow Pokemon” “If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokemon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving.” Rotom says.

Meg had been in the bunker so long Dean was starting to wonder if she had moved in.

Dean, really couldn't complain if she did though she helped with hunts, feeding the Pokemon and Raptors and she walked the Raptors.

Some of the Pokemon stopped bothering Dean now that Meg was playing with them.

Dean was grateful for that but at the same time, he hoped that Charlie wasn’t going to move in too.

The bunker had more than enough room, it’s just that they had enough Pokemon living in the bunker to last a lifetime and a half.

Dean walked in the kitchen, one day to see Vulture with bones in their hair circling.

“Mandibuzz the Bone Vulture Pokemon” “They adorn themselves beautifully with bones. This is supposedly an effort to attract males, but no male Mandibuzz have ever been found.” Rotom informs Dean.

Dean’s thinking of moving out to a deserted island somewhere.

“Give in Dean, you know you secretly like all this chaos,” Meg told him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Some Day One Day-Queen.  
> La Nuvola Si Appende means the cloud hangs.  
> The lyric is actually the cloud it hangs over.  
> Lato Bianco-Side White  
> Lato Nero-Side Black  
> Gastly-Ultra Sun  
> Haunter-Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Gengar-Moon, Sun  
> Shuppet-Ruby, Omega Ruby  
> Phantump-Sun, Ultra Sun  
> Palossand-Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Sandygast-Ultra Moon  
> Pawniard-Ultra Sun  
> Gorebyss-Sapphire, Alpha Sapphire  
> Cacturne-Alpha Sapphire  
> Mandibuzz-Sun  
> I had to bring Charlie back, he'll never have lines because 15 episodes, is not enough for me to get a grasp on his character plus I don't want to mess it up.  
> I tried to use fun words, but because I am not Roger you get, "stars dotted the sky like sprinkles on Ice Cream."  
> Please, don't try to wear Shuppet it is not a witch's hat, it will mostly not like being put on your head.  
> Always, remember to tidy up your bones kids.  
> R.I.P Dean's favourite footrest.  
> Charlie will not be moving in for he has a job in the U.K, but he will be showing up every now and then.  
> The soundtrack is Queen II-Queen.  
> The fun part about this fic side white and side black is what the two sides of the album are called.  
> Side White has more emotional songs so I went with emotional Pokedex entries.  
> Side Black has more dark songs so I got dark Pokedex entries.  
> Depending on what game's dex entry you use Pokemon sometimes have emotional entires then a few games later it moves to a darker entry or its somewhere in the middle.  
> I used the 1991 version of the cd for this fic.  
> If you listen to the cd you should put See What A Fool I've Been between The Loser In The End and Ogre Battle.  
> Thank you to Queen for making an album with 2 distinct sides. even though I never liked the cd (except Seven Seas Of Rhye) and really don't like it now because I had to listen to it over and over again to get this fic done.  
> The language used is Italian.  
> Working title was Resurrection-Brian May.  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.


End file.
